powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Passing the Torch (Revisited Series)
Passing the Torch is a two part episode of Power Rangers: Aero, encompassing the eighteenth and nineteenth episodes. The two parter's significance is in the passing of the Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Aero powers from Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kim over to their successors, T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. Summary Visited by her mother, Telissa is inspired to take down the Power Rangers by removing their leader. While heading to the outskirts of Angel Grove to go camping with Adam, Tanya, and Dylan, Tommy and Kim are ambushed by an army of Icthyotrons, with Tommy being captured and to be dumped into the Vortex of Eternal Doom, while the others fight the Flamite at their campsite. Luckily, a part of young teens in the midst of moving to Angel Grove, T.J. and Cassie, spot the disturbance and come to the Rangers' aid. As T.J. and Cassie head off to rescue Tommy, Flamite plans to burn down Angel Grove. Carlos and Ashley help bring a group of children into the Youth Center while the rest of the Power Rangers attempt to put out the giant fire. On top of all that, time is running out for the four eldest Rangers, who must pass on their powers to worthy successors by the end of the day. Plot Part 1 As Telissa sleeps in her quarters on the Space Station, she is visited in her dream by her mother, who is not happy at her daughter's incompetence and calls her a failure to the family name. She orders Telissa to redeem herself by destroying the Power Rangers, or else. When Telissa asks how, her mom hammers it in deep: "Remove the leader... and the rest will fall like dominoes". Out in the mountains, Tommy and Kim are driving out to meet with Dylan, Tanya, and Adam for a camping trip. Elsewhere on a cross-country bus, a young teenage girl is singing to her portable radio, annoying all the other passengers until a nearby teenage boy tells her to stop. As the two strike up a conversation, they introduce themselves to each other as T.J. and Cassie. Cassie is heading to Stone Canyon to pursue a music career, while T.J. is heading to Angel Grove to get some training and become a baseball player. Back with Tommy and Kim, Telissa has sent her foot soldiers out on motorcycles to chase their truck and capture Tommy. The two Rangers are forced to head off-road as the fishy fiends stay in hot pursuit. Kim jumps out to safety and drops her Aero Morpher while Tommy keeps the Piranhatrons focused on him as he escapes, but they blow up his truck and knock him out. At a nearby rest stop, T.J. hears the battle and runs off to investigate, ignoring Cassie's reminder that the bus is getting ready to leave. Telissa, having spotted the other Rangers camping, sends out a pair of Petra Pods and the monster Flamite in order to keep them from coming to Tommy's rescue. While Adam and Tanya bicker over setting up the hammock, Dylan spots movement in the bushes and follows it only to be ambushed by Flamite. Nearby, a Petra Pod hatches and attacks Adam and Tanya. No longer able to stall the bus driver, Cassie decides to stay behind and look for T.J.. She finds him near Tommy's blown-up truck, and they soon see Kim being harassed by the fish warriors. T.J. runs to help her with a reluctant Cassie following. They are attacked by another group of warriors before they can even get close to her, but they prove surprisingly capable of fighting them off to Kim's amazement. However, none of them are paying attention to the Petra Pod that is hatching. At the campsite, Dylan gets his Aero Morpher knocked away by Flamite and struggles against his grip. Tanya and Adam trip up the Petra Pod in their hammock and run to help him, but their Keys get kicked away as well and they are forced to dodge Flamite as they retrieve them. In the desert, T.J., Cassie, and Kim join together to fight the fish warriors but are unable to save Tommy as the Petra Pod drags him away. And in a hidden cave, Divatox cackles in triumph as the leader of the Power Rangers is delivered to her. Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, a mysterious hourglass forms from white energy. Part 2 Dylan, Tanya, and Adam morph and draw their Aero Weapons, but Flamite blocks their shots. Adam then dumps a fire-bucket full of water on the monster to weaken him. While it works, Flamite teleports away before the Rangers can attack. Unable to follow for now, the Rangers head out to meet with Kim and scare off the fish warriors. T.J. and Cassie show the Rangers their gratitude for the rescue and help console Kim before leaving. In the cave, Telissa has hooked Tommy to a rope and is boasting over how she'll make him suffer for all the misery he and the Rangers put her through, but she can't decide how to do it. Her mom appears and suggests dumping him into the Vortex of Eternal Doom. Telissa agrees with the idea, so her mom summons the Vortex to appear below Tommy's feet as he dangles for dear life. To add one final touch, Telissa spreads peanut butter on the rope so that the rats will gnaw through it, keeping Tommy on edge until his last moment. In the Power Chamber, the remaining Rangers have their hands full. Delta 4 is unable to locate Tommy, a giant Flamite is on a rampage in Angel Grove, and Fera has warned the Rangers that their time is fleeting and fading fast, as evidenced by a diminishing hourglass. The Rangers can't fight Flamite in their current state, so they morph and focus on getting civilians to safety first. Back in the desert, T.J. is still excited over meeting the Power Rangers and explains to Cassie that he had wanted to be one when he was a teenager, but she doesn't seem to share his sentiments and simply wants to get back into town. When they find stony footprints left by the Petra Pod, T.J. decides to follow them. Cassie doesn't and goes her own way instead. As the Rangers help the civilians, a pair of familiar faces are spotted: Carlos and Ashley from High School. Adam and Tanya recruit them to help evacuate the children to the Youth Center. Elsewhere, Icthyotrons are preventing the fire department from putting out Flamite's fires, forcing Kim and Dylan to fight them off. T.J.'s following of the slime trail leads him to a rocky cliff... and Cassie, who can't bring herself to leave her new friend behind. Together, they reach the cave where Tommy is seconds away from falling into the Vortex. Though a trio of Icythotrons try to stall them, T.J. is just barely able to grab the rope as it snaps, allowing Cassie to grab and save Tommy. After a moment of introduction and thanks, T.J. and Cassie leave while Tommy teleports behind their backs to join the battle at Angel Grove. Now at full strength, the Rangers summon the Aero Sky Megazord and give Flamite a Jet-Out to end the long battle, leaving Telissa to face her mom's disappointment, but although she is, she apologizes for what she said before. With the hourglass now out of sand and Angel Grove safe, the Rangers are ready to do what must be done. Fera and Delta 4 show them to a special room in the Power Chamber, where they are reunited with Zordon and Alpha 5 as part of a grand event: the Power Transfer. Tommy, Tanya, Kim, and Adam have been asked to choose new individuals to continue on as the Power Rangers in their stead, and they have chosen T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos to take up their respective mantles as the Red, Yellow, Pink, and Black Aero Rangers. With Dylan at their side as the Blue Aero Ranger, the legacy continues... The departing Rangers say their goodbyes to Alpha 5, but promise that these are goodbyes that will not be forever; they will keep in touch with him via videophone just as he did with them. They also tell him that he has a new mission: to protect the Power Rangers and finally fight alongside them, as his martial arts training is finally complete. Completed but deleted scene Back in the control center of the Power Chamber, Alpha, Delta and the Rangers share one more goodbye, but not the goodbye, before Alpha inputs the button command for the teleportation system that will send everyone home. An oily tear gleaming from the right side of his visor, he chokes out a "Goodbye, Rangers. See you soon." before pressing the button that teleports everyone home. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Aero Ranger 1) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (Blue Aero Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Aero Ranger 1) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Aero Ranger 1) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Aero Ranger 1) *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone (background action only) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Aero Ranger 2) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zachary "Zack" Taylor *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott *David Yost as Billy Cranston *??? as Cestria Aquaos-Cranston (voice) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Aero Ranger 2) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Unknown performer as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Aero Ranger 2) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Aero Ranger 2) *Carol Hoyt as Fera *Donene Kistler as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Carol White as Telissa's mom Quotes *'Tanya':Okay, I got my morpher. That's all of them. *'Monster': You've never run out from me! *'Adam': Let's make the call. ---- *'All': Turbo Weapons! *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Turbo Storm Chargers! *'Blue Turbo Ranger': Turbo Hand Blasters! *'Green Turbo Ranger': Turbo Thunder Cannon! Time to extinguished this creep. ---- *'Green Turbo Ranger': I hate to say it. But, he's right. *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': There must be someway to stop him. ---- *'Green Turbo Ranger': We've gotta cool this guy down. Tanya, hold this. I have an idea. *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Got it. *'Green Turbo Ranger': Looks like we have just what the fire department ordered. ---- *'Monster': Wait, wait. You can't do that. *'Green Turbo Ranger': Looks like I could. Let's put this guy out once and for all. ---- *'Green Turbo Ranger': Man, he's too fast. We missed our chance. *'Blue Turbo Ranger': What do we do now? *'Green Turbo Ranger': Now we go get Tommy and Kat. *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Yeah. *'Green Turbo Ranger': Come on, guys. ---- *'TJ': I don't know how much longer I could keep this up. *'Cassie': Don't quit now, TJ. ---- *'Kat': I can keep going much longer. *(Someone shoots the Piranatrons) *(Blue Turbo Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger arrives) *'TJ': Alright, the Power Rangers! *'Cassie': Oh, wow. Where they come from? *'Green Turbo Ranger': Stay back, everyone. Everything's under control. Come on. ---- *'Cassie': Are you gonna be okay? ---- *'TJ': Come on, Cassie. Let the rangers do the job. ---- *'Green Turbo Ranger': Was it a future pod? *'Kat': Yeah. But, it's got Tommy. ---- *'Kat': Aloha, I'm worried about Tommy. He may contact him yet? ---- *'Green Turbo Ranger': Calm down, everyone. Don't panic. What do you think you're doing? ---- *'Pink Turbo Ranger': We have to get these people out of here. *'Green Turbo Ranger': Gotcha, Kat. We'll handle it. Come on, Tanya. ---- *'TJ': Look, didn't she say that thing took her friend that covered in slime? ---- *'TJ': Let's check it out. ---- *'Soldier': Go, go, go! Come on, go! Come on, go! Let's go! *'Ashley': Come on! Come on, go! Come on, come on! ---- *'Ashley': Come on! *'Carlos': Come on, come on this way. Come on. Let's go. ---- *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Hurry! *'Carlos': Come on. ---- *'Green Turo Ranger': Come on, come on. ---- *'Pink Turbo Ranger': No! ---- *'TJ': What was that about? *'Cassie': Let's check it out. ---- *'Stone': Hey, thank you two I appreciate your help. ---- *'Tommy': Get out of here. You don't know what's going on. *'TJ': We can't just leave you here. ---- *'TJ': Cassie, watch out! ---- *'TJ': Help! Help me! ---- *'Tommy': Come on. Let's get out of here. ---- *'Alpha 6': Tommy, come in. Are you out there? *'Tommy': This is Tommy. Go ahead, Alpha. ---- *'Mosnter': There you are. *'Green Turbo Ranger': This is it, monster! Game's over. ---- *(Someone shoots the monster) *'Blue Turbo Ranger': Tommy! *(Red Turbo Ranger arrives) *'Red Turbo Ranger': Hey, guys. Thought you could use some help. Let me give it a shot. Oh, boy, what a day I had. *'Pink Turbo Ranger': Tommy, are you alright? *'Red Turbo Ranger': Yeah. What do you say we kick this puppy and take that guy down. *'All': Right! ---- *'All': We need Turbo Megazord Power, now! ---- :*'Fera': That was cutting it very close, rangers. :*'Tommy': We wouldn't let you down, Fera, we all know how important this is. :*'Fera': It is time to proceed with the ceremony. :*'Delta 4': It's all set and ready to go. Right this way, Rangers. :*'Kat and Kim': Here we go. :*'Adam': Come on, Delta. :*(They headed to the ceremony) :*'Delta': We're actually expecting a couple of friends to drop by and join in the celebration. Oh WOW, there they are now! :*'Kat': Zordon! Alpha! :*'Zordon': Rangers, it is so good to see you again. Alpha and I are honored to participate on this historic transformation. :*'Alpha 5': We wouldn't miss it for the world! :(Delta runs up to Alpha 5 and hugs him.) :*'Fera': We have gathered here to honor each of you for your dedicated service as a Power Ranger. Your courage and loyalty has known no bounds. However, as each ranger reaches your stage of life, it becomes our duty to set them free to discover all the world to offer them. To that end, you have been asked to select and outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family! :*'Tommy': I wouldn't be standing here, TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger. :*'Tanya': You showed compassion and integrity, Ashley. I chose you with pride to be the new Yellow Ranger. :*'Kim': Cassie, you came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You'll bring honor as the new Pink Ranger. :*'Adam': You'll be the new Green Ranger, Carlos. You've been proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent. :*'Dylan': What about me? What am I, chopped liver? :(Everyone shoots amused glances at him.) :*'Fera': Young Dylan, you will continue on as the Blue Ranger. Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty heroes will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues. Notes *Most recent appearances, to date, of Kat Hillard, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Trini Kwan, Jason Lee Scott, William "Billy"/"Bill" Cranston and Tanya Sloan. They will make more appearances in future reunion episodes, and Alpha frequently calls them on videophone in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. *First appearance of T.J. Johnson and Cassie Chan. **Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Katherine, Rocky and Aisha appear at the end to join the departing Rangers, basically showing all the Power Rangers who ever existed (up to that point) together. *Alpha 5 appears in this episode with his original form from MMPR Revisited to Zeo Revisited, though when walking around the chamber's special room, he is in the new body. He will return in the stronger body in the season finale and soon will gain the power to shapeshift into his stronger body from this season and his original body from MMPR Revisited to Zeo Revisited. However, he prefers the stronger body because he can fight enemies and lift heavy objects better. A deleted scene (described above) shows him with the stronger and shinier body, however, indicating that a version of the scene was filmed with Alpha having it. *None of the Aero Rangers appear morphed in Part I. *Part II marks the first time the morphing sequence was used in the cold opening. *When Carlos and Ashley bring the kids into the Youth Center, the First Boy is played by Wesley Barker (Drew McCormick of the Beetleborgs). Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Episode